


Better Left Unsaid

by ozsaur



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mini_nanowrimo, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why he hated having sex with men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a warm up exercise for mini_nanowrimo.

This is why he hated having sex with men.

"I can't believe you said that!" And McKay was off again, chuckling like he'd just heard the greatest joke in the world.

"Shut up, McKay," he growled, rolling to sit on the edge of the bed. There was a sock nearby on the floor, but the rest of his clothes lay in a heap by the door. Before he could get up, Rodney was pressed against his back, arms wrapped around his waist. Too bad Rodney couldn't move that fast when they were off-world being chased by angry natives.

"Say it again." John could still hear the laughter in his voice, and started to pry Rodney off.

"Fuck you. Now let go."

"You already did. And no, I want to hear you say it again."

Women never gave him this kind of trouble. They loved that he turned into a babbling idiot during sex. He invariably said things that would never pass his lips when in his right mind. While this quirk usually pleased his girlfriends, it had also, on a couple of memorable occasions, led to truly spectacular break-ups.

With men, it was different. They didn't mind the talking if it was of the 'fuck me harder' or 'suck my dick' variety. Anything else and this is what happened.

John disentangled himself from Rodney's embrace, got up and began to snatch his clothes off the floor. But Rodney was right there with him; every time he picked something up, Rodney would grab it and throw it back down.

"Will you cut it out," he said, trying to pull his t-shirt out of Rodney's hands without stretching it too badly.

"Oh, now you're acting like a big-- a big--" Rodney couldn't say the word through his snickering. John seriously contemplated picking up one of his boots and throwing it at Rodney's head.

Rodney finally settled down enough that he could put his hands of John's shoulders. "Don't take it that way, John. I know I shouldn't have laughed. It was inappropriate."

"Yeah, well..."

"Anyway, I kind of liked it." His eyes were still bright, but his smile was almost sweet. "Would you...?"

"What?"

"Say it again?"

"Are you kidding? No!" John tried to shrug Rodney's hands off, but Rodney was holding on tight and leaning in to press soft, little kisses to his mouth. But it wasn't long before he was opening up and letting Rodney kiss him, slow and sweet. When Rodney finally pulled back, John almost couldn't remember why he was so mad.

"Please, John? I liked it. I really did."

He couldn't help it. Something about Rodney's kisses brought out the stupid in him.

"Baby," he whispered.

Somehow, Rodney managed to maintain a look of sincerity for a whole two seconds. Then he cracked up.

"Baby!" he howled "I can't believe you called me baby!"

That did it. With a few quick maneuvers, he had Rodney pinned to the bed and tickled him until he was breathless.

The End


End file.
